Hand of Spiriah
The Hand of Spiriah is a faction of supposedly insane Old Breed Shadow Kraata fathered by Spiriah. History The Hand were once an elite team, Makuta Spiriah's replacement for Toa Hagah. However, in the wake of his banishment, they were left behind on the Southern Continent. They seemed to have a predictable "hunting ground" in the Forest of Kaam that was kept clear of mercenaries and bandits. Though ordinarily quiet save for a raid on a caravan for food, recently tortured bodies of Skakdi began showing up in their land, their faces mutilated into a crude approximation of a Kanohi Jutlin. Recognizing this as a pattern of Makuta Spiriah, the Order suspected the Hand to be behind these attacks, and sent the Rebellion to investigate them. As the Rebellion landed in the Forest of Kaam where they were rumored to be hiding, they spotted a column of smoke, which led Era and Caoutchouc to scattered tracks. Cao told Era to retrieve the others while he followed the tracks, shortly afterwards coming across Fletch who filled the forest with fog and wildfire through his Weather Control powers. Members Reach Reach is the strategic leader of the team who has managed to keep the Hand hidden from the Order for years. He is a Rahkshi of Adaptation in typical black and purple coloration, with orange eyes. He wields a staff. Fletch Fletch is a gleaming golden Rahkshi of Weather Control and the Hand's second in command. He wields a longbow, and in place of spines, he has a bristle of arrows coming from his back. Fletch is often seen scouting ahead, supposedly because Reach doesn't trust him, but also because of his keen hunter's eyesight. March March is the muscle of the group, a veteran Panrahk with a burly and heavy build. He has mastered his powers to use focused blasts to boost the power of steps and punches, drastically increasing his strength and mobility. He wields a meteor hammer. Flack Flack is the other half of the group's muscle, a Rahkshi of Invulnerability of enormous size and strength. He has the typical grey coloration with yellow eyes, and wields a massive morningstar. He is never seen without Vex, who uses his anger powers to turn Flack into a wild berzerker. Vex A Rahkshi of Anger of standard build, though his original white has been discolored over time. He has a rodent-like, sly posture, with squinting red eyes. He wields a halberd, but his true threat comes from charging Flack with his powers, turning the invulnerable Rahkshi into a wild berzerker. Peek Peek appears to be a mirror of Reach with a lighter purple coloration and a fan axe. He is a Rahkshi of Mind Reading. Little is known about him, as he tends to lurk in the back of their attacks rather than fighting head-on. Trivia * March's concept came from an original character Ultron had pictured from the start of the RP, a Panrahk wielding a meteor hammer.